EL CIRCO DE MIS SUEÑOS
by Suki angeles
Summary: El circo ha llegado a la ciudad y aunque Serena Tsukino y el circo no tienen nada en común, pronto se verá envuelta en este mundo. ¿Qué puede suceder entre una chica normal y un atractivo payaso cuando se baja el telón?
1. Acto 1: Se abre el telón

**Hola a todas.**

 **Después de mucho, mucho tiempo he llegado con una nueva historia, espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

 **¡Ah! Y como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, sola la historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

El circo ha llegado a la ciudad y aunque Serena Tsukino y el circo no tienen nada en común, pronto se verá envuelta en este mundo. ¿Qué puede suceder entre una chica normal y un atractivo payaso cuando se baja el telón?

 **ACTO 1 - SE ABRE EL TELÓN**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

Me encontraba dichosa disfrutando de un placentero y reparador sueño, luego de una agotadora semana de trabajo me merecía esas horas de descanso. Mi empleo es bastante exigente y demandante, sin embargo, he luchado por llegar a esa posición y gano bastante bien, por lo que creo que vale la pena.

Aún no he cumplido 25 años, pero he logrado lo que mi madre denomina una "vida exitosa", es decir, un empleo estable y bien remunerado, mi propio apartamento, automóvil y lo más importante una pequeña familia a la que adoro, sin embargo, nunca me he sentido del todo satisfecha, no quiero pecar de desagradecida ni nada de eso, pero mi vida está bastante lejos de ser feliz, no lo sé, a veces siento que algo me estoy perdiendo.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, intentando no despertar, lamentablemente el insistente timbre del citófono me trajo de regreso del mundo de los sueños.

¡Serena, levántate y sal de una puta vez de tu casa! Prometiste que nos acompañarías hoy. – Comenzó a gritar de forma descontrolada la loca de mi hermana una vez pulsé el intercomunicador. Sinceramente estaba tentada a dejar que se congelara en los estacionamientos de mi edificio por despertarme a las diez de la mañana el único día libre que tengo a la semana, pero estaba con mi pequeño sobrino Samy y matar a madre e hijo al mismo tiempo creo que podría ser demasiado.

Mejor sube, debo comenzar el arduo proceso de despegarme de las sábanas. – Le contesté tiernamente (entiéndase mi sarcasmo) y pulsé el botón de apertura.

No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de nuestro compromiso. – Me recriminaba Mina mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito, impedir que Samy tomara todas las cosas de mi mesa de centro.

No se me olvidó, pero nunca me dijiste que vendrías de madrugada. – Le indiqué con enojo en la voz.

¡Son las diez, mujer! – Me señaló levantando los brazos al aire, como si ya fuera horario de almuerzo. – Además Samy estaba bastante emocionado y quería venir lo antes posible.

Mi sobrino está cumpliendo cinco años el día de hoy y para mi desgracia me pidió como regalo de cumpleaños llevarlo al circo que se instaló cerca de mi casa. No es que odie el circo ni nada por el estilo, solo estoy atravesando una etapa en la cual odio salir de casa; mi fin de semana ideal es permanecer en mi hogar, Netflix y una… Okay… varias cervezas a mano.

Debido a mi demora nos perdimos la función de la mañana, por lo que para compensar mi falta los invité a almorzar y a uno de esos lugares de juegos para niños (donde al entrar te pega de lleno en las narices el olor a pañal sucio) esperando de esta manera que olvidara el circo, pero el muy pelotudo no se olvidó de la invitación, por lo que un par de horas después. - ¡Demonios, ya se acaba mi domingo! – Nos dirigimos al puto circo.

Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña nunca fui muy fanática del circo ya que los payasos me daban terror (culpa de un amigo de la infancia que me obligó a ver la película de los payasos asesinos y hasta el día de hoy ni siquiera puedo ver a un mimo), sin embargo ahora tengo casi 25 años y un pequeño a mi lado al cual debo infundir respeto, por lo que me debo tragar mis traumas de infancia y entrar como si nada a esa carpa oscura, sin salidas de emergencia a la vista, plagada de seres desconocidos, payasos diabólicos… Ups, creo que para variar estoy exagerando.

El show comenzó con un equilibrista, no entendí mucho su "espectacular" entrada en una motocicleta, con chaqueta de cuero y pinta de chico malo si finalmente terminó en mallas sobre una cuerda y con un show más bien suave, pero bueno yo de espectáculos no entiendo nada, así que mejor no opino.

Luego fue el turno de una chica y déjenme decirle ¡Esa chica no tiene huesos en su cuerpo! Por Dios, hiperlaxa al máximo, yo con suerte puedo tocarme los dedos de los pies. ¡Qué envidia!

Lo más importante de todo, es que mi sobrino gozaba como un niño chico, lo cual es (así que está de más mi comentario) cuando de pronto comenzó a vibrar mi maldito celular, sé muy bien que para la juventud actual estos aparatitos son parte fundamental de la vida, sin Facebook, Twitter e Instagram no son nada; sin embargo para mí que con suerte utilizo Whatsapp, escucharlo sonar o en este caso "vibrar" es sinónimo de problemas, verán… Trabajo como encargada de sistemas en una Aerolínea que opera 24/7, por lo que siempre debo estar operativa ante cualquier imprevisto, es decir, pendiente al teléfono ante cualquier contingencia, como en este caso, si lo sé… pareciera que no tengo mucha vida, pero no todos los días ocurren estos problemas.

En ese momento comenzaba una nueva rutina, en la que un tierno y espeluznante payaso hacía su aparición, debo confesar que era bastante gracioso el chico o señor, la verdad es que entre el maquillaje y peluca es bastante difícil de distinguir. Como pude comencé a recorrer el largo camino hacia la salida, ya que entre la estridente música y la risa de los asistentes no podía escuchar ni mis pensamientos, mucho menos el teléfono; al poco andar me di cuenta que la mirada del público y las risas ahora estaban dirigidas hacia mí. ¡El puto payaso estaba imitándome! Y ahora era el blanco de las miradas y carcajadas de todos los presentes. ¡Por eso detesto a los payasos! No es que sea tímida ni nada, pero debo sumar a mi lista de miedos el pánico escénico. Casi corrí a la salida tropezando con los escalones causando aún más risas, juro que algún día el maldito payaso me las va a pagar.

¿Ya reiniciaste el sistema? Genial, ahora ingresa al perfil de administrador. Sabes que si no puedes visualizar el estado de los vuelos significa que la red colapsó y al reiniciar se soluciona. – Le expliqué por quinta vez y casi sin ganas al chico al otro lado de la línea. Sé que debo estar atenta ante cualquier eventualidad en la oficina, pero me empelota que me llamen por tonterías que pueden solucionar por ellos mismos. - ¿Está funcionando con normalidad? – Pregunté solo por asegurarme. – No hay problema, cualquier cosa me vuelves a llamar.

Corté la llamada dando un hondo suspiro, quince minutos perdidos al teléfono, miré alrededor y como no vi a nadie saqué mi cigarrito; horrible vicio lo sé, pero ante el estrés que a veces me inunda es eso o una barra de chocolate y ya tengo por lo menos unos cinco kilos de sobra así que prefiero un buen humo.

¿No sabes que no puedes fumar en un circo? – Escuché la advertencia cuando estaba dando mi tercera calada. No sé qué me sobresaltó más, si el hecho de que me estuvieran regañando como a una niña o que la voz que lo hacía fuera prácticamente un pitido, sin embargo, del puro susto resbalé de la pequeña escalinata en la cual estaba, el dueño de la voz se dio cuenta de esta situación y trató de afirmarme, tristemente no lo logró a tiempo y terminamos cayendo los dos.

¡Mierda! – Grité cuando sentí los escalones en mi espalda y muslo, no exagero cuando digo que vi burritos de colores bailando bachata frente a mis ojos producto del dolor.

¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y dolor el recién llegado, que para sumar lo desagradable del golpe, resultó ser el payaso que me imitó dentro del recinto. Lo que explicaba la voz de pitido también.

No era necesario intentar matarme por haber prendido un cigarrillo. – Le contesté medio enojada y medio ofendida, intentando librarme de la vergüenza por la caída, definitivamente este payaso se llevaba el premio al pelotudo del año conmigo.

Perdón, de verdad lo siento, no pensé que te iba a asustar tanto. – Me respondió, mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me miraba fijamente con ¿Preocupación?

Viéndolo de cerca se notaba joven, quizás de mi edad aunque no puedo estar completamente segura ya que era imposible identificar bien sus rasgos debido a su disfraz. Era bastante alto y tenía una mirada penetrante, debo reconocer a mi pesar que tenía los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, dos zafiros que me miraban de forma extraña, penetrante, por un segundo sentí que me perdía en esa mirada.

No deberías ir por ahí asustando a la gente. – Le indiqué mientras me sacudía la suciedad de mi ropa.

Bueno, tú no deberías andar fumando en lugares donde no se debe, de esa manera nadie tendría que asustarte. – Me respondió el muy desgraciado, casi me provoca un ataque cardiaco, luego intenta asesinarme y más encima me sermonea, por algo detesto a los payasos.

No veo en ninguna parte algún letrero que diga no fumar, así que la culpa es de ustedes. – No me iba a dejar ganar la pelea de pendejos que teníamos, si es verdad, al inicio del show dijeron que no se podía fumar en el recinto, pero ni cagando daría mi brazo a torcer, si algo caracteriza a las mujeres de mi familia es la obstinación.

Veo que me vas a seguir dando la pelea. – Me respondió en tono burlón y negando levemente con su cabeza. - ¿Te llevo a alguna parte? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? - Me preguntó, la verdad es que no creo que ingresar a urgencias con un payaso del brazo fuera una muy buena idea.

No te preocupes, estaré bien. – Le dije mientras comenzaba a subir la escalinata lo más digna que pude, aguantándome el dolor y entrando nuevamente a la carpa.

Llegué nuevamente junto a Mina y Samy para continuar disfrutando del espectáculo, el dolor en mi espalda poco a poco fue disminuyendo por lo que pronto dejé de preocuparme si me había roto la columna, lo más seguro es que al día siguiente amanecería con un cardenal con el diseño y tamaño del mapa-mundi en mi espalda, pero hace bastante tiempo que no le enseño el cuerpo a nadie, así que eso era lo de menos.

El resto de las rutinas resultaron ser las mismas de siempre, pero no por eso menos interesantes, casi sufrí un ataque cardiaco con la rutina de los trapecistas, me sorprendí con los trucos de magia y si, debo confesar que una nueva pareja de payasos me hizo reír a carcajadas y el último show… Guau… a decir verdad, era un número sencillo, la historia de amor entre una chica y un príncipe, pero ¡Por Dios, que pedazo de príncipe! El chico era toda una visión, debajo del ligero traje que portaba se notaba un cuerpo bastante bien trabajado y un trasero… ¡No es que estuviera mirando a propósito, pero esas mallas que usan hacen que la vista se desvíe a esos lugares pues! De hecho, estoy casi segura que el resto del público femenino miraba lo mismo que yo, porque fue la rutina que más aplausos obtuvo, así que no me tilden de caliente solo a mí.

Pronto la función finalizó y luego de comprar algunas narices de payasos luminosas y otras cosas que sé mi sobrino no ocupará jamás (pero según él su "sueño" era tenerlas) los fui a dejar a su casa y me dirigí a una farmacia a comprar algunos analgésicos por si las moscas y luego derechito a mi casa, a mi amado Netflix y pijama.

….

Me encontraba viendo la última temporada de The Walking Dead (algo suavecito para ver sola en casa) cuando recordé que mi móvil aún se encontraba en vibrador en mi bolso, por lo que podría estar recibiendo algunos mensajes o llamadas así que me dirigí a buscarlo, en el segundo en que lo abrí casi me da soponcio, el desgraciado no estaba.

¡Mierda, me robaron! – Fue lo primero que grité al borde de las lágrimas, no soy una persona materialista ni nada, pero da rabia que te roben tus cosas. Luego pensé que talvez mi hermana o sobrino lo pudieran haber tomado, así que no esperé ni un segundo en intentar llamarla.

Desde que lo instalaron nunca he utilizado el teléfono fijo, de hecho estoy más que segura que nadie tiene mi número así que podríamos decir que es un reverendo desperdicio, pero venía con el pack de Internet y televisión que contraté así que ni modo, pero en estos momentos ese aparatito ha sido como caído del cielo.

No me interesa gracias. – Me contestó la muy maldita de mi hermana y me cortó el teléfono de inmediato. Debo confesar que soy bastante corta de genio así que remarqué y antes que me contestara ya la estaba gritoneando.

Perdón hermanita, pensé que era de una casa comercial. ¿Y este número? – Me preguntó cuando por fin dejé de gritar.

Es el de mi casa, me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo el celular y te llamaba por si tu o Samy lo habían tomado – Pregunté con esperanza.

¿Y para que mierda voy a querer tu teléfono? Como si te llamara alguien interesante alguna vez – Me contestó con esa dulzura con la que solo las hermanas nos tratamos.

Vale, no lo tienes, eso era todo lo que tenías que responder. – Corté la llamada para que no termináramos peleando, era una suerte que no nos habíamos agarrando en todas las horas que estuvimos juntas, nos amamos como hermanas que somos, pero no duramos mucho sin pelearnos ya que ambas somos bastante temperamentales y en este momento tampoco me encuentro del mejor humor que digamos.

Nada que hacer. – Me dije derrotada. Tendría que llamar a la compañía para bloquear el número, pero nuevamente mi parte optimista, esa que aún tiene fe en la humanidad salió a flote. - ¿Y si alguien de buen corazón lo encontró por ahí y quiere devolverlo? – Burlándome de mi misma por tan idiota pensamiento comencé a llamar a mi propio número, sorprendiéndome de que el equipo no se encontrara apagado, sonó unas dos o tres veces antes de que la voz de un hombre me contestara al otro lado de la línea.

Hola. – Escuché y de los puros nervios colgué la llamada. - ¡Estúpida! – Me dije en el momento que me golpeaba a misma en la cabeza con el auricular del teléfono. ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? Volví a marcar y esta vez me contestaron de inmediato.

Hola de nuevo. ¿Eres la dueña de este celular? – Me preguntó un chico al otro lado de la línea.

Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunté de inmediato con algo de alarma, imaginando que el tipo sabía incluso hasta mi dirección y comenzando a revisar si las puertas estaban bien cerradas.

Bueno, el número que aparece en la pantalla dice Home, sweet home. – Señaló entre risas el chico.

Aunque el muchacho no pudiera verme se me tiñó de rojo hasta el pelo, de verdad a veces puedo llegar a ser bastante idiota. – Claro, lo había olvidado, si soy la dueña, creo que el teléfono se me perdió en algún lugar y acabo de darme cuenta.

Lo encontré hace unas horas en el circo. – Me contestó. – Lo mantuve prendido por si intentabas llamar. ¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?

¡Si existen personas de buen corazón! – Grité internamente. – Ya es bastante tarde y no quiero molestarte. Podría ir a donde te acomode mañana temprano para recogerlo.

Claro, no hay problema, mañana como al mediodía. ¿Te parece? - Preguntó.

Trabajo a esa hora del día, pero que mierda. Me deben como un mes de vacaciones en mi trabajo, así que puedo pedir por lo menos un día libre sin cargos de conciencia. – Genial, dime donde te encuentro.

Ven al circo y pregunta por Darien, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar ahora. Nos vemos mañana hermosa. – Se despidió rápidamente y me cortó.

Qué suerte, lo encontró uno de los trabajadores. - Pensé alegremente bendiciendo mi buena suerte. Sin embargo, algo de lo que dijo me inquietó: ¿Cómo sabía que era dueña y no dueño? ¿Y por qué me dice hermosa? No es que no piense que lo sea (vanidosa, lo sé), pero él no tiene como saberlo.

…..

Con bastante temor me dispuse a revelar poco a poco mi espalda frente al espejo al día siguiente, en efecto tenía dibujado el mapa de América en un fuerte morado chillón desde la cadera hasta el omóplato. Me bajé de golpe el pijama ya que me dolía más de solo mirarme la espalda, terminé de arreglarme y me dirigí directamente al circo por segundo día consecutivo, mientras más rápido resultara todo este "trámite", mejor.

La entrada del lugar se encontraba completamente desierta, nada parecido al día anterior en que las familias, las luces y la música adornaban el lugar, al parecer no se realizaban funciones entre semana.

Hola. – Grité tímidamente, pero nadie apareció así que comencé a recorrer el costado de la gran carpa con la esperanza de cruzarme con alguna persona. Los sonidos de risas de niños me guiaron hacia los remolques ubicados en la parte posterior del recinto.

¿Se te perdió algo? – Escuché una voz masculina a mis espaldas en el momento en que comenzaba a hablarle a los pequeños.

Este, si, hola, yo... – Comencé a balbucear como tonta, no suelo ponerme nerviosa muy seguido, pero este macho alfa frente a mí dejaría a cualquiera literalmente sin palabras. Rubio, ligeramente bronceado y con un cuerpo de infarto lo que, sumando a que se encontraba con su torso desnudo dejaría tartamuda a cualquiera.

Busco a Darien. – Logré articular por fin cuando pude dejar de babear.

Oh… - Solo respondió mirándome de arriba abajo sin disimulo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Y para que lo necesitas?

No seas curioso ni mal educado. – Intervino de pronto una mujer acercándose a nosotros, dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro al macho.

Darien debería llegar aquí en cualquier minuto, está terminando de ensayar. – Indicó la recién llegada mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios a mi ex macho alfa.

Soy Lita y este antipático es mi esposo, Andrew. – Señaló con amabilidad la chica extendiendo de manera cálida su mano en señal de saludo.

Mucho gusto, soy Serena. – Le respondí con una sonrisa respondiendo su gesto.

En ese momento desde el interior de la carpa apareció otro chico, si este tal Andrew era un macho alfa, este nuevo integrante era un Dios Griego; por lo menos un metro ochenta de puro músculo, hombros anchos, brazos poderosos, un moreno que para deleite de mis queridos ojos también se encontraba a torso descubierto. – Querido Dios, que este chico resulte ser Darien y comienzo a ir a misa todos los domingos. – Comencé a rezar internamente mientras veía como se acercaba a nosotros.

Esta chica está preguntando por ti, Darien. – Le indicó Andrew al recién llegado.

¡Siiiiii! – Casi empiezo mi rutina de baile de la victoria.

Hola, soy Darien, disculpa si te hice esperar. – Me saludó acercándose sin ningún tipo de timidez para besar mi mejilla. Me di cuenta en ese momento que era el mismo chico "príncipe" del día anterior".

Serena. – Me presenté al segundo que se alejó de mí, cuando hablamos por teléfono no alcancé ni siquiera a decirle mi nombre.

Disculpa mi presentación, el ensayo duró más de lo esperado. – Se disculpó el chico señalando su estado de semi desnudez y sudor.

Entiendo, no te preocupes. – Le respondí de inmediato, ojala ensayara como Dios lo trajo al mundo, pensé.

¿Y quién es esta preciosidad? – Le preguntó Andrew con curiosidad a lo que Darien le respondió algo al oído. Para ser completamente sincera, si hay algo que me revienta las que no tengo es que hablen de mí en secreto, pero estaba ahí para recuperar mi celular, así que no podía hacer una rabieta.

Acompáñame por favor, el teléfono está en mi remolque. – Me indicó Darien haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera.

No te preocupes que este chico ladra, pero no muerde. – Me comentó Lita entre risas, supongo que al ver mi cara de preocupación. Pobrecita, pensaría que me daba miedo estar a solas con él, cuando en verdad tendrían que temer por la integridad del pobre pelinegro.

A todo esto. ¿Cómo está tu espalda? Quedé bastante preocupado, tuviste una caída muy fea ayer. – Me preguntó algo preocupado mientras caminábamos a lo que supongo sería su hogar.

¿Cómo sabes eso? - Mi mente comenzó lentamente a procesar lo que me preguntaba. Lo observé con más detención, su altura y el hermoso color de sus ojos. No había nadie cerca cuando me caí en la escalinata, nadie excepto… - ¿Eres ese payaso? – Pregunté.

Como respuesta solo me sonrío.

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **Este ha sido el primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y ya saben espero sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias (todo es bienvenido).**

 **¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	2. Acto 2: Domador

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **ACTO DOS: DOMADOR**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **DARIEN**

Me encontraba preparándome física y mentalmente para mi siguiente show del día, conozco mi rutina prácticamente al revés y al derecho, sin embargo, algo que he aprendido durante todos mis años en el circo es que siempre debes prepararte, un solo error ya sea en mi rutina como payaso o haciendo algún tipo de acrobacia, puede resultar fatal y hacer que todo se desmorone.

Nací y me críe entre artistas, luces, aplausos y espectáculo y la verdad es que no cambiaría mis días vividos en este lugar por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Estoy completamente seguro que terminaré mis años entre risas y saltos, maquillaje y carpas, tal como ha sido por generaciones en mi familia.

Mi madre era una hermosa y talentosa trapecista nacida en el mundo circense, mi padre en cambio era un estudiante de teatro quien quedó cautivado con la hermosa artista en el momento en que la vio por primera vez cuando el circo llegó a su ciudad y sin dudarlo decidió unirse a aquel extraño lugar. Los primeros meses se dedicaba a la venta de entradas y ayudar en las distintas tareas diarias del lugar, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el padre de su amada, quien resultó también ser el dueño del circo, se diera cuenta de su talento en las artes y su gran habilidad para hacer reír al resto de sus compañeros, por lo que pronto se convirtió en uno de los payasos más reconocidos del lugar, durante este proceso por supuesto, también se ganó el lugar más importante en el que le interesaba estar, el corazón de su amada trapecista.

Al poco tiempo se casaron y comenzaron a aumentar su familia y digo aumentar, ya que en el circo todos somos una gran familia. Fruto de esa relación nació mi hermano mayor Andrew y diez años después llegó esta preciosidad al mundo.

Lamentablemente mamá no pudo permanecer junto a nosotros todo el tiempo que nos hubiera gustado, ya que una horrible enfermedad la arrebató de nuestro lado cuando yo solo tenía 10 años.

Mi padre murió producto de un paro cardiaco a los pocos años; todos decían que, así como se había unido al circo por amor a ella, también se unía al cielo para seguirla. Mi hermano siempre me dijo que esas eran estupideces, pero yo siempre consideré esta versión mucho más romántica y me daba consuelo, por lo que aún lo creo de esa manera.

Esa es la razón principal de que, aunque la mayoría de mis rutinas sean relacionadas con distintas acrobacias también participe como payaso en el circo, es mi manera de rendir un pequeño homenaje a mi viejo, para que sepa que una parte suya siempre estará aquí conmigo.

Mi hermano mayor es quien administra actualmente todo el lugar; mi abuelo era bastante mayor cuando mis padres se conocieron y se retiró cuando se casaron y bueno, al fallecer ellos el circo pasó a ser nuestro, obviamente yo era muy pequeño para hacerme cargo y para ser sincero yo prefiero ser solo un artista más, lo mío es el escenario mucho más que los números o los negocios, no es que sea un descerebrado y que no sepa de administración, es solo que no me interesa.

Sé que deben pensar que mi vida ha sido terrible debido a que mis padres ya no están a mi lado y aunque debo confesar que a veces si ha sido difícil, soy muy feliz en este lugar; el saber que todo el mundo tiene problemas y tristezas y sin embargo lograr sacarles algunas sonrisas o ver las caras de asombro de los niños al realizar algunos de mis saltos como si yo fuera el más genial de los superhéroes sin lugar a dudas satisface y enriquece mi solitaria existencia.

Si, digo solitaria ya que a pesar de vivir rodeado de gente y tener a mi hermano conmigo, la mayor parte del tiempo me siento solo.

Esta semana hemos comenzado en una nueva ciudad, siempre es un desafío llegar a un lugar desconocido y más en la época actual que estamos viviendo, en que la tecnología deja poco para la imaginación de los niños, pero esa es la parte más hermosa de ser un artista circense, el lograr cautivar los sueños y la creatividad de los niños.

La función matutina fue todo un éxito como siempre, no quiero pecar de soberbio ni nada, pero ofrecemos un espectáculo de primer nivel (modestia aparte).

Para nosotros, el fin de semana es el más agotador, ya que son los días que más funciones ofrecemos y en eso estaba ahora precisamente, preparándome para mi segundo acto de la jornada, Tuxedo payaso entraría en pocos segundos a escena por segunda vez en el día.

Malachite, el maestro de ceremonias se encontraba comenzando el espectáculo, mi entrada consiste en interrumpir su acto y bueno… Hacerle la vida imposible en el escenario al pobre hombre.

Déjalo todo en el escenario. – Me alentaba Lita, la mujer de mi hermano quien terminaba su rutina de acrobacias, es más una hermana que una cuñada para mí.

En el momento en que las luces tocaron mi cara el público comenzó a aplaudir y mi cuerpo a llenarse de la exquisita adrenalina que me colma en cada presentación, estaba realizando la primera parte de mi acto cuando divisé a una chica de pie en la segunda o tercera fila de la gradería, lamentablemente para mi persona y para mi querido ego ella no estaba muy interesada en mi actuación, todo lo contrario, estaba concentrada en una llamada en su puto celular y debo decirles que si hay algo que me revienta las pelotas en este mundo, es que no me tomen atención.

Vi como la muy desgraciada comenzaba a alejarse de su asiento para salir del lugar. – Por lo menos es respetuosa con el resto del público. – Pensé, pero de todas maneras no me perdería la oportunidad de jugarle unas cuantas bromas que le enseñarían a ser más considerada con la actuación de este ilustre payaso e inmediatamente cambiando ligeramente mi rutina comencé a seguirla, imitando su andar de manera exagerada y haciendo como si estuviésemos hablando los dos por el aparatito.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta que toda la atención y risas del lugar estaban dirigidas a ella. - Producto de mi genial imitación, debo decir. – Y que el culpable de dicha situación era esta hermosa personita se giró sobre sí misma y… Dios, casi dejé de respirar, todo lo que sabía sobre belleza hasta ese preciso momento perdió su significado, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto en mis 27 años de existencia; no era solo su cara de ángel, hubo algo más, algo en su mirada que me cautivó en un instante, por supuesto su rostro reflejaba la mezcla perfecta entre enojo y vergüenza debido a ser el blanco de las risas de los asistentes, sin embargo sus ojos eran una hermosa combinación de sinceridad, pureza y anhelo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre solía contarnos historias a mi hermano y a mi sobre él y mi madre ya que siempre fue un eterno romántico (debo reconocer bochornosamente que heredé esa parte de él) y siempre solía decir: Hijo, el rostro de una mujer cambia con el tiempo, su cuerpo también puede cambiar con el paso de los años, incluso su temperamento puede ser modificado, pero una mirada sincera no cambia jamás. Es debido a esto que supe que amaría a tu madre hasta el último de mis días, porque su mirada hacia a mi jamás cambió.

Mis intentos por avergonzarla se fueron literalmente al tarro de la basura así que volví a apegarme a mi libreto y dejé que continuara su camino hacia la salida, aclaro este punto ya que por lo general cuando comienzo a imitar a alguien no suelo dejarlos en paz tan fácilmente.

Como siempre las risas durante el resto de mi rutina no faltaron, pero por primera vez desde que comencé a actuar el show se me hizo extremadamente eterno, solo quería terminar rápidamente mi actuación para poder ir en búsqueda de la dueña de esos hermosos ojos de los que estaba completamente seguro no podría olvidarme tan fácilmente.

Una última caída al suelo y la rutina finalizó, usualmente me marcho por la parte posterior del escenario, sin embargo, esta vez corrí por la entrada del público y la pude divisar de inmediato, según veía había terminado su llamada y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca, no es que me molestara que estuviese fumando (cada quien con sus vicios), pero esta situación me daba la oportunidad perfecta para poder comenzar a hablar con ella.

Mi padre me habló por muchos años de romanticismo, tristemente nunca me enseñó la manera "ideal" para entablar una conversación con una chica, prueba de esto es que en vez de aprovechar mi momento y comentar algo agradable o "interesante", la regañé por fumar (trágame tierra).

¿No sabes que no puedes fumar en un circo? – Le pregunté y al hacerlo recién me di cuenta que no me había sacado el silbato de mi boca, por lo que mi voz se escuchó como un pitido agudo (voz característica de mi rutina). La pobre chica dio un salto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y demonios, no llegué a su lado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que se cayera, en cambio terminé yéndome al suelo con ella.

¡Mierda! – Gritó (boquita de princesa) y me di cuenta que la había cagado, lo más seguro es que la había dejado parapléjica y no precisamente por las razones que me hubieran gustado.

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté de la forma más estúpida que pude. ¿Quién estaría bien después de semejante caída?

Estaba completamente cabreada, se notaba en el tono de su voz y en su cara, no podía culparla por ello. Volvió a responderme de manera altiva y no pude evitar seguirle la pelea, sin duda era toda una fierecilla y además de payaso y acróbata siempre he soñado con ser domador.

Feliz me habría quedado peleando con ella todo el día o toda la vida de ser necesario, pero la preocupación por su estado actual ganó la batalla, por lo que volví a ofrecer mi ayuda, ir al hospital por ejemplo, pero mi fierecilla no se dejó amedrentar y valientemente se negó, estoy seguro que es valiente ya que su espalda debe estar doliendo más que la misma mierda, lo sé bien ya que debido a lo que me dedico las caídas y magulladuras son parte de mi vida también.

En el momento en que se puso de pie y me dio la espalda (Guauuu!), perdón volviendo al tema, noté que en la escalinata se encontraba un teléfono celular, obviamente era de ella ya que ese maldito aparato era la razón por la que salió de la función en primer lugar.

Lo cogí deprisa y me dispuse a seguirla hacia la carpa para poder entregárselo, cuando una voz dentro de mi cabeza me alertó. - ¿Cómo harás para verla de nuevo? – La respuesta estaba ahora entre mis manos.

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **Como pudieron ver este capítulo no tuvo mucho avance ya que quise mostrar la visión e historia de Darien, por eso la actualización fue más rápido de lo normal**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregarme a sus favoritos, seguir la historia y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

 *** Yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por tu rw, por el momento ese circo solo vive en mi cabeza jajaja. Mil besos**

 *** MAYILU: Gracias por comentar y disfrutar de la historia, espero no decepcionarte (Nota: Me encanta crear a un Darien distinto al que estamos acostumbradas). Un abrazo a la distancia.**

 *** Faby Amy Mizuno: Hola! Si estaba algo alejada de las pistas jajaja, la inspiración viene y va, pero me he animado a comenzar una nueva historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Un besote.**

 *** Maryels: Hola vecina! Jajaja, yo soy de Santiago, pero tengo familia en Valdivia por lo que conozco esa hermosa región! Muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias. Un gran abrazo**

 *** Zakura Naeiguino: Hola** **Muchas gracias por lerr y por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Besos**

 **Lolitadelavega: Muchas gracias por tu rw, espero actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana, espero seguir viéndote por acá. Un gran abrazo.**

 **¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	3. Acto 3: Payasos

**Hola de nuevo**

 **He llegado con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **ACTO TRES: PAYASOS**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **SERENA**

Puedo decir sin equivocarme que permanecí entre diez a veinte segundos mirándolo con mi mejor cara de idiota, sin hacer ni decir ni una sola palabra; no estoy segura si era producto de la sorpresa al descubrir que el Dios Griego parado frente a mí resultó ser el mismo chico que me pasé horas odiando el día anterior, el enojo que brotaba al recordar mi poco honrosa caída o por lo increíblemente guapo que se veía sonriendo.

Afortunadamente mi mente siempre ágil me ayudó un poco a salir de mi penoso estado de embobamiento.

Tengo dibujada toda la geografía del país y estoy bastante segura que no podré dormir de espaldas durante bastantes días gracias a ti, así que ya podrás imaginarte como estoy. – Le respondí en un tono algo irónico, es cierto que es el chico más apuesto que he conocido en mi vida, pero no me perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo sentir culpable, por lo menos durante un rato. Además que aunque esté para chuparse los dedos, me prometí odiarlo.

¿Acaso el hecho de que esté devolviéndote tu preciado celular justo ahora, no ayuda un poco para que puedas perdonarme? – Me preguntó el muy astuto y debía darle crédito por eso y para que mentirles, en estos momentos le daría mucho más que las gracias, pero debo comportarme como la dama que soy, si claro.

Finalmente entramos en su casa rodante y debo reconocer que quedé bastante sorprendida, nunca imaginé lo espacioso y lindo que sería uno de estos lugares por dentro, definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a mi pequeño departamento.

¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? – Me preguntó el chico de forma cortés, invitándome a su vez a tomar asiento en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

No te molestes estoy bien, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo. – Le contesté como pude, mientras observaba como hipnotizada el movimiento de la maldita toalla que el muy desgraciado había cogido y con la cual comenzaba a secarse el sudor de su cuerpo.

¡Claro, el celular! – Exclamó en voz alta, como si acabara de recordar que ese era el motivo de mi visita en su casa, se giró en su búsqueda y ¡Madre Mía! Dándome ahora una vista privilegiada y en alta definición de ese perfecto trasero que tanto miramos Mina y yo el día anterior.

Recibí el aparato (celular, por supuesto) entre mis manos, sintiendo un leve escalofrío cuando nuestros dedos se rozaron.

Puedes revisarlo si gustas, para que compruebes que no le hice nada. – Me señaló con su maldita sonrisa. ¡Cálmate Serenita, recuerda que lo odias!

Confío en lo que dices, no te preocupes. – Contesté replicando su sonrisa y guardando el celular en mi bolso sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no es que quisiera participar en una guerra de miradas o intentara intimidarlo es solo que, si continúo mirando ese cuerpo, terminaré lanzándome sobre el sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Permanecimos en un silencio algo incómodo durante unos segundos por lo que supuse que quería que me largara de una buena vez de su casa, así que comencé a preparar mi salida.

Debes estar deseando hace bastante que te deje en paz así que me mejor me voy. Te agradezco nuevamente por devolverme mi celular. – Señalé palmeando descuidadamente mi bolso, donde segundos antes había guardado el aparato. – No sé de qué manera puedo pagarte lo que hiciste.

Al parecer esa era la frase que él estaba esperando porque de pronto sonrió ampliamente de manera maliciosa. – Podrías venir al circo y ver mi presentación completa, ya que te la perdiste la última vez.

Pero si vi todas las demás actuaciones, incluso te vi haciendo de una especie de príncipe o algo así. – Le repliqué sonriendo de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

De todas maneras, te perdiste parte del show. – Indicó haciéndose graciosamente el ofendido, este payasito definitivamente me cae mejor cada vez que lo veo sonreír.

¿Acaso es mi idea o lastimé tu ego de payaso? – Pregunté de forma mordaz.

Algo por el estilo. – Me respondió alzándose de hombros, lanzando la toalla con la que secaba su sudor a mi lado en el sillón. ¡Dios! Juro que fantaseé con una visión de él lanzándome de la misma manera contra el sillón, claro que en una escena completamente distinta, apreté mis piernas de manera instintiva por el efecto de lo que mi imaginación había creado. Señor Santo, me estoy convirtiendo en una maldita pervertida por culpa de este puto payaso.

¿Y a qué hora es tu gran presentación? – Le pregunté mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a recorrer el lugar, toqueteando compulsivamente cualquier cosa que se cruzara en mi camino.

Puedes venir a la función de las ocho. – Señaló casi despreocupadamente. – Cuando llegues a la entrada solo tienes que avisar a quien esté de guardia que eres una invitada VIP y te dejará entrar sin problemas.

¿Entrada VIP? Este chico está matándome.

¿Tenemos un trato entonces? – Me preguntó apurando mi respuesta, estirando su mano hacia mi esperando que la cogiera.

Ok, trato. – Cerré con un enérgico apretón de manos.

Definitivamente esta sería la cita más bizarra de toda mi existencia.

 **DARIEN**

Esta mujer me va a matar, la manera en que me mira ¡Dios! Varias veces estuve a punto de lanzarla contra mi sofá y pasar mi nariz de payaso por lugares donde debería estar prohibido.

Ya que el día anterior no fui para nada "elocuente" al abordarla, hoy decidí utilizar otra táctica. Sé muy bien que tengo lo mío y gracias al tipo de trabajo y entrenamiento que realizo para mis rutinas tengo un cuerpo bastante envidiable (modestia aparte) así que brillantemente decidí usar esta condición a mi favor.

No tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta que desea odiarme, pero su mirada a mis abdominales delata que su lucha interna no estaba dando resultados.

Por suerte había cedido levemente. - Porque se nota que es testaruda. – Y aceptó venir a ver nuestra función nuevamente, lo que me daría oportunidad de invitarla a salir luego de finalizado el show. Podría haberla citado para cuando terminaran las presentaciones, pero no se me ocurrió una mejor excusa que utilizar, sé que parezco muy seguro de mí mismo y toda la parafernalia, pero preferí no invitarla a una cita o algo tan directamente (tengo mi lado tímido también).

La acompañé hasta la entrada del recinto apoyando mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda para evitar que tropezara con cualquier cosa en el camino (hasta ahí llegó lo tímido) y nos despedimos. La observé apoyado en uno de los pilares casi sin pestañear hasta que se perdió entre las calles lanzando un suspiro, parezco un mariquita enamorado.

Un par de horas después entré a la carpa donde todo el mundo ya estaba en movimiento debido a la función que se aproximaba.

Jedite, tu estarás en la entrada esta tarde. ¿Verdad? – Le pregunté al chico que se encontraba organizando algunos implementos en el escenario.

Si, hoy es mi turno. – Me respondió mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y dirigía toda su atención hacia mí. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Hoy vendrá una chica. – Le señalé y comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa burlesca el muy desgraciado, no puedo culparlo del todo ya que jamás me han visto lo suficientemente interesado en alguna mujer. – Es importante Jedite, tu solo, ubícala en la primera fila. ¿Quieres?

No hay problema, lo haré. ¿Y tu novia tiene nombre? – Me consultó y vaya, me sorprendí enormemente por lo bien que sonó esa pregunta.

Se llama Serena, le dije que era una invitada VIP. – Finalicé saliendo disparado del lugar, no quería seguir viendo la cara de burla del chico.

Confieso que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me encontraba tan nervioso y expectante antes de una presentación. ¿Cumpliría su palabra y vendría a ver el show después de todo? Debía confiar en que fuera de las que cumplen. Todos mis compañeros me miraban bastante extrañados debido a mi actitud nerviosa, por lo general siempre estoy tranquilo antes de salir a escena.

No te preocupes Darien, estoy seguro que la chica vendrá. ¿Acaso no viste como te miraba los abdominales? – Bromeo un poco mi hermano al acercarse, palmeando con demasiada energía para mi gusto mi espalda, supongo que era su rara manera de intentar calmarme.

Claro que los había visto, de hecho me aseguré de que así fuera, pero supongo que esa no era razón suficiente para estar seguro de que regresara.

Respiré profundo concentrándome para entrar a escena, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta si Serena aparecería o no, debo comportarme como el profesional que soy y realizar mi rutina a la perfección, no podía decepcionar a las personas que esperaban por nosotros para olvidar quizás sus propios problemas.

….

 **SERENA**

Me fui directamente a mi hogar luego de dejar el circo, este payasito me dejó revolucionado hasta los pensamientos así que opté por tomar una ducha para calmármela ¡Calmarme!

Las siguientes horas me las pasé debatiéndome sobre si asistir al puto circo o no. La verdad es que curiosidad nunca me ha faltado, pero tengo que confesar que toda la situación me ponía nerviosa.

Finalmente decidí ir a probar suerte, nunca he faltado a mi palabra ni tampoco soy de esas chicas a las que el miedo les gana, así que me arreglé lo mejor que pude (yo también puedo jugar el jueguito de hacerse la irresistible) y me encaminé rumbo al circo.

El lugar ya se encontraba repleto de gente comprando sus entradas para disfrutar de una nueva función, así que como pude me abrí paso hasta la entrada del lugar, localizando al chico que solicitaba los boletos.

Hola, soy Serena. – Le señalé esperando que me dejara pasar, lo que lamentablemente no dio resultado ya que el chico solo me miró con cara de Póker.

Suspiré resignada. - ¿Invitada VIP? – Volví a intentarlo apuntándome y pude ver el reconocimiento y casi alegría en su rostro.

¡Oh sí, claro! – Me respondió de forma bastante efusiva dando un vistazo sin ningún tipo de disimulo a lo largo y ancho de mi persona. Este tipo de miradas suelen cabrearme, sin embargo la mirada que me otorgó el chico no demostraba ninguna otra cosa que no fuese curiosidad.

Pasa por favor; puedes tomar cualquier butaca de la primera fila. – Finalizó apuntando la dirección, otorgándome una sonrisa idiota de su rostro. Definitivamente todos deben ser igual de locos en este lugar, pensé.

Le agradecí su amabilidad con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y me adentré al interior del circo, por segundo día consecutivo.

Me senté en el lugar indicado y comencé mi espera por la función, afortunadamente estos chicos eran bastante puntuales. Punto para ellos.

Creo que es increíble que a pesar de ver la misma función dos veces me pareciera completamente distinta y me sorprendiera nuevamente con las actuaciones. Debo reconocer que este lugar tiene algo mágico, algo que me atrae levemente y me invita a permanecer aquí, quizás este raro pensamiento se debe a que en esos momentos aparecía en escena el ahora "no tan odiado" payaso que me metió en esta situación.

Realmente tiene gracia el muchacho, tuve que concederle a mi pesar; me encontraba casi riendo a carcajadas a los pocos minutos de comenzada su actuación, entre saltos y piruetas de pronto pareció divisarme en medio del público y sonrío ampliamente. – Oh-oh. – Esa sonrisa de seguro no me indicaba nada bueno.

Se frenó de pronto en el escenario frente a mí y comenzó a hacer un bochornoso acto de avergonzado, llevando ambas manos a su rostro mientras hacía un extraño sonido como "wiiii".

Su compañero de actuación al notar este gesto comenzó a ver en todas direcciones hacia los asistentes y luego preguntó. - ¿Qué pasa Tuxedo?

El chico solo negaba con la cabeza y repetía el fastidioso sonidito, mientras se agachaba levemente poniendo ahora sus manos entre sus rodillas, mostrándose aún como un chiquillo avergonzado.

¿Qué te pasa Tuxedo? ¿Quieres ir al baño? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre causando la risa de los asistentes y alternando su mirada entre el público y el payaso.

Toy Namorao. – Respondió el chico con su voz de pitido y sin dejar de realizar la misma postura.

¿Qué estás enamorado? – Preguntó exageradamente el hombre mirando hacia el público. - ¡Nuestro payasito está enamorado! – Incentivó para que todos comenzáramos a aplaudir acompañando el gesto con un "Oooooooh" generalizado mientras "payasito" comenzó a correr de un lado a otro en el escenario. - ¿Y quién es la afortunada Tuxedo?

En ese momento el muy desgraciado detuvo su loca carrera y se paró justo frente a mí y tapando su rostro fingiendo una vergüenza que sé muy bien que no sentía, me apuntó.

La luz de uno de los focos me apuntó directamente y el presentador se acercó hasta donde yo estaba. - ¡Felicidades! ¿Y ya le has hablado? – Le preguntó, Darien negó con la cabeza.

Ven acá, yo te voy a enseñar como conquistar a una linda chica. – Anunció el hombre de largo cabello color plata, mientras tomaba al payaso por ambos hombros. – Te vas a acercar a ella caminando de forma galante. – Indicó realizando la típica caminata a modo de ejemplo. -Y luego le dirás: Hola preciosa. ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo esto último de manera exageradamente seductora.

El payaso asintió frenéticamente emocionado, como si de pronto hubiera sido testigo de una epifanía o algo parecido y luego comenzó a imitar el caminar de su "maestro" de forma graciosa (no pude evitar soltar algunas carcajadas también), llegó frente a mí, abrió su boca y luego corrió rápidamente de regreso a su compañero. - ¿Cómo era?

Todo el público comenzó a reír nuevamente.

El presentador volvió a repetir lentamente y casi a gritos las mismas instrucciones a lo que obviamente el lindo payaso volvió a asentir acercándose nuevamente con su ridícula imitación de la caminata "sexy".

Se giró levemente hacia su co-estrella, levantando el pulgar y guiñándole un ojo, como indicando que esta vez sí lo haría bien.

Hola. ¡Qué te pasa! – Gritó de forma casi agresiva, levantando su mentón de forma desafiante. Todos los presentes rieron.

¡Noooo! – Gritó el hombre al borde de la histeria, propinándole un buen golpe en la cabeza que envió al pobre payaso al suelo. – Tienes que ser delicado con las mujeres. – Señaló mientras se acercaba a mí. – Mira y aprende.

Hola preciosa. Quien fuera un caramelo, para derretirme en tu boca. – Me preguntó de forma galante, incentivando nuevamente a los asistentes para que lo aplaudieran.

Hasta yo con lo avergonzada que estaba en ese momento me puse a aplaudirlo.

¿Entendiste Tuxedo? – Le preguntó, a lo que el chico nuevamente comenzó a asentir frenéticamente mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo me encontraba. – Ahora dile algo lindo, un piropo que conozcas.

El payaso comenzó a carraspear, repitiendo el gesto anterior a su acompañante de levantar su pulgar y giñar el ojo de manera exagerada. Me miró y comenzó su discurso con su voz característica. – Como me gustaría ser tu secador de pelo, para que todos los días me agarres el man… - Fue interrumpido inmediatamente por su compañero, mientras todos reíamos como locos.

¡No puedes ser tan ordinario Tuxedo! – Le recriminó dándole un nuevo golpe, la caída de Darien fue mucho más apoteósica que la anterior.

Para mi completo horror, el siguiente movimiento del presentador fue bajarse del escenario y ¡Maldita sea! Se acercó hasta donde me encontraba cómodamente sentada. – Acompáñeme por favor. – Solicitó tomando rápidamente una de mis manos.

Comencé a negar con fuerza, mientras intentaba por todos los medios zafarme de su agarre con disimulo. Solo logré con esto que me diera un pequeño, pero efectivo tirón que me tuvo de pie al instante, por lo que me vi a mi misma en medio del escenario en medio de los silbidos y aplausos del resto del público.

OK Tuxedo, ahora tienes tu última oportunidad. – Señaló indicando con sus manos que se uniera junto a nosotros en el centro del lugar. – Yo voy a ayudarte ahora.

Buenas noches linda señorita. ¿Cómo está? – Me preguntó. Desgraciadamente para mi, acababa de ser incluida en su maldita rutina.

Bien, gracias. – Le respondí poniendo mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena en mi rostro. Lo mismo hice cuando preguntó mi nombre.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero la invité (si, como no) a subir al escenario ya que nuestro querido payasito está enamorado de usted. – Todo el público repitió el corito "Ooooh", creo que se debía sobre todo a que el maldito payaso repetía su pose de avergonzado. – ¿Podría ser tan amable y regalarle un beso?

Aunque lo intentara mi cara de shock no podía disimularla con nada, comencé a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente como si me encontrara apenada.

Y en ese instante, el puto payaso rompió en llanto, provocando por supuesto, la solidaridad del circo completo.

El presentador comenzó a hablar con el público en ese momento. - ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Quieren que nuestro Tuxedo pueda besar a su enamorada?

Obviamente todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a insistencia del hombre junto a mí, el corito cambio ahora a: ¡El beso, el beso, el beso!

Durante todo ese proceso la actitud del payaso llorón había cambiado completamente y se encontraba saltando de alegría, alentando a todos para que continuaran pidiendo el beso.

El público lo está pidiendo. – Me señaló el presentador bastante animado.

Darien se paró justo a mi lado, dándome un vistazo de su mejilla y apuntándola escandalosamente. Me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo justo en esa área, pero estaba bastante segura de que no me saldría gratis esa gracia.

Uno. – Les indiqué a ambos y al público en general como respuesta, levantando mi dedo índice. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y el maldito de mi "supuesto enamorado" empezó a realizar un ridículo baile de la victoria.

Luego de su mini rutina de baile volvió a apuntar su mejilla, inclinándose un poco para estar a mi altura.

Me acerqué entonces, dispuesta a terminar de una vez con esa tortura y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su mejilla con mi boca el muy desgraciado giró la cara, por lo que terminé besando sus labios.

El presentador se tapó la boca fingiéndose impresionado por lo hecho por su compañero y Darien cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar, causando el estallido de risas otra vez.

La música que anunciaba el final de la presentación comenzó a sonar, mientras ambos hombres se acercaban hasta mi agradeciendo mi valiosa participación y buena voluntad en la realización del show, hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Darien me acercó hasta mi asiento. Gracias a Dios había terminado su rutina.

Se despidió alegremente del público que aplaudía la actuación de pie y aún con algunas carcajadas y desapareció detrás del escenario.

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **¿Qué les pareció la rutina de nuestro adorable payasito? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregarme a sus favoritos, seguir la historia y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

 *** Yssareyes48: Muchas gracias por leer y por tu rw, jajaja creo que será una relación entre amor/odio. Que tengas un gran día!**

 *** Maryels: Hola vecina! Jajaja. La idea es que cada capítulo será de esa manera, algunas veces contada desde las perspectivas de Serena y otras de Darien, espero que les guste. Besos!**

 *** Zakura Naeiguino: Muchas gracias por tu rw, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también y nos sigamos viendo por acá. Un gran abrazo.**

 *** Faby Amy Mizuno: Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios y por seguir mis historias, espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas en este capítulo. Un beso gigante!**

 **Miko Fleur: Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que esta nueva actualización te haya gustado. Un abrazo.**

 **¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	4. Acto 4: Equilibrista

**Hola nuevamente.**

 **Les dejo una nueva actualización, espero de todo corazón que les guste n_n**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **ACTO CUATRO: EQUILIBRISTA**

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **DARIEN**

Estoy justo en medio de mi rutina y casi salto de la emoción cuando la veo ahí, en primera fila y esta vez mirando atentamente mi actuación.

Hoy se ve tan hermosa que debo hacer grandes esfuerzos para resistir el impulso de saltar del escenario, tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta mi casa rodante donde realizaría con ella una rutina completamente distinta a la que tengo preparada en este momento

Le comenté a Malachite más temprano que el día de hoy quería cambiar la rutina que teníamos preparada y realizar el acto del payaso enamorado, la verdad es que me pareció bastante extraño que no se molestara cuando se lo pedí ya que por lo general le gusta apegarse 100% al libreto, Mal es de la vieja escuela y aún lo asusta levemente la improvisación o cualquier detalle que desmorone lo que ya se ha practicado con anterioridad.

Más tarde me enteré que Jedite ya había abierto su gran bocota y prácticamente todos en el circo sabían sobre la chica que me está quitando el sueño, eso explicaba la buena disposición de mi compañero de show, supongo que debería estar molesto, pero me alegra que quieran ayudarme en esto.

La cara de Serena era todo un poema cuando comencé mi actuación apuntándola directamente, sus ojos casi echan chispas y yo solo puedo imaginar en esos momentos esa misma mirada encendida en su rostro, pero por otro tipo de razones (me estoy volviendo medio depravado según parece, todo por culpa de esta fierecilla).

Debo reconocer que Malachite hizo un impecable trabajo llevándola sobre el escenario, se notaba que la pobre no quería nada de la atención que estaba obteniendo, pero ni modo, ya había decidido que sería mi protagonista y no solo en el show; al verla en medio de la pista tuve una pequeña visión (no de las calientes de siempre, no se preocupen) y me pareció que se veía demasiado perfecta en ese lugar, como si ella hubiera nacido para estar justo donde se encontraba ahora, pero bueno, eso es otra historia, ahora debía centrarme en la función.

Pasados algunos minutos, Mal por fin pidió lo que tanto estaba esperando "el ansiado beso", por supuesto yo tenía que poner de mi parte, por lo que comencé a alentar frenéticamente al público para que realizaran el clásico corito, hasta que dada la presión de los asistentes terminó accediendo (Yupi!). Realicé mi clásico baile de la victoria y casi corrí a su lado poniendo mi mejilla a su alcance para que pudiera besarla sin complicaciones, con esto la rutina se daría por finalizada.

En el último segundo, cuando ya se encontraba a milímetros de mi cara la giré y pude probar esa boquita de princesa que me tenía loco desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella, normalmente no hago esta "trampa" en mis rutinas, pero en este caso no podía dejar de intentarlo, es decir soy payaso, pero no idiota para desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad.

No lo vio venir eso está claro, pero no pudo evitar ocultar que no le desagradó del todo, payasito tiene sus encantos después de todo. Me lancé al suelo y comencé a convulsionar como parte del show, si no me alejaba rápidamente de ella comenzaría una función tipo "Payaso XXX", así que ni modo.

La música indicando el termino de mi presentación se dejó sentir así que la llevé de regreso a su asiento entre los vítores de los asistentes, besé su mano galantemente como despedida y como dicen por ahí, más feliz que perro con dos colas me dirigí hacia los vestidores, a prepararme para el siguiente acto de la noche.

…..

Se supone que esta semana comenzaría a realizar una nueva rutina en el circo, un acto de equilibrismo y coordinación en cintas (ya saben, esas que nos permiten volar) me he preparado para ello toda la temporada y estaba bastante contento con el resultado de la rutina creada, lamentablemente con la caída que sufrí el día anterior me lastimé levemente el tobillo, nada tan grave como para imposibilitar mis movimientos y funciones, pero no podía ejercer mucha fuerza en el pie ya que duele como el infierno así que ni modo, tendría que esperar a que sanara completamente para poder realizar mi debut y conformarme con seguir haciendo mis rutinas donde solo necesito la fuerza de mis brazos; es por esto que ahora me encontraba preparándome para salir nuevamente a escena en el acto de la princesa y el príncipe, donde el show se basa principalmente en acrobacias en el aire, en aros que se suspenden desde el cielo, muy parecido al trapecio, pero más suave.

Para mi alegría, pude ver que mi fierecilla todavía se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar donde la dejé minutos antes. ¡Gracias a todos los santos! La verdad es que todos mis compañeros de labores me traían informes sobre Serena, por lo que sabía hasta cuantas veces se tocaba el pelo.

Terminé mi segunda rutina del día sin complicaciones y pronto una nueva función del circo también llegaba a su fin, como siempre todos quienes participamos en él nos encontramos despidiéndonos de todos los asistentes que vinieron a disfrutar del show junto a nosotros; esa es una de las partes más bonitas del día, todos tomados de las manos disfrutando del merecido y gratificante aplauso que nos brindas, los gritos de los niños, los silbidos, todos los gestos y ruidos que nos demuestran que nuestro trabajo no ha sido en vano, que han gozado con el espectáculo y que hemos logrado darles un poco de alegría y felicidad, creo que podría vivir escuchando para siempre esos sonidos.

Una última reverencia y el escenario se queda en penumbras, los asistentes comienzan a dejar la gran carpa y los artistas nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos remolques para descansar, comer, celebrar o como en mi caso, para ir en busca de una linda joven rubia que me trae de cabeza y que no quiero que se me escape.

…..

 **SERENA**

Me quedé mirando fijamente el lugar donde el maldito payaso acababa de desaparecer de escena, debatiéndome algunos segundos se debía seguirlo tras bambalinas, permanecer en mi cómodo asiento para disfrutar el resto de la función o simplemente largarme del puto lugar y no volver a ver la cara de ese idiota nunca más; ok vamos a calmarnos, tampoco es como que no quiero volverlo a ver nunca más así que descarté esa alternativa casi de inmediato, seguirlo tras el escenario tampoco era la mejor opción ya que podría malinterpretarse y resultar algo vergonzoso (podrían echarme de ahí), así que después de mi debate interno decidí que la opción más sensata era quedarme calladita en mi lugar e intentar disfrutar de lo que quedaba del show, así podría también planear mi genial venganza, ese payaso ya se las vería conmigo.

Por suerte para mi persona, el público pareció olvidar mis cinco minutos de fama bastante rápido, pues ya nadie miraba en mi dirección, debo confesar que eso ayudó en gran parte a calmar mi malestar.

Conforme avanzaba el show, nuevamente apareció en escena el culpable de todas mis desagracias de los últimos dos días, realizaba nuevamente su acto de "príncipe" y a pesar de que deseaba odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, verlo con esa mallita apretada y esa camisa que solo resaltaba su torso musculoso y bien formado, me hacía replantearme mis ganas de venganza a ratos, creo que talvez podría encontrar una manera más "placentera" de que me hiciera olvidar el mal rato que me hizo pasar, si, definitivamente esa idea me gusta cada vez más.

No fue hasta que pude obligar a mis ojos a dejar de mirar su trasero (no me juzguen, es para portada de revista) que me percaté que uno de sus pies se encontraba vendado hasta la altura de su tobillo, se me había olvidado por completo que él había caído conmigo el día anterior, por lo que obviamente también se había lastimado. Mi odio bajó hasta convertirse en casi inexistente; el chico estaba lesionado por mi culpa, me había ayudado a recuperar mi celular, me invitó a una función "gratis" (ojalá lo hubiera conocido antes, de esa manera me habría ahorrado el dinero que gasté en las entradas de mi hermana y mi sobrino, pero ni modo) y pensándolo bien, seguramente la rutina realizada a expensas mías también pudo haber sido producto de su extraña simpatía, puede que incluso haya pensado que sería divertido para mi ser parte de su show o algo como eso, así que con ese pensamiento me plantee salir del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro y bueno, muy a mi pesar no volver a ver al atractivo payasito ya que lamentablemente no habría una razón para ello. ¿No?

La función llegó a su fin y los asistentes por supuesto aplaudían extasiados, sin duda su dinero había sido bien invertido; esperé unos momentos para que el lugar se vaciara un poco antes de dirigirme a la salida, mirando con disimulo hacia la parte trasera del escenario, con la esperanza de verlo venir hacia a mí con esa sonrisa irresistible que tiene y si, ojalá con su torso desnudo mostrando ese increíble paquete de seis que posee tal como lo vi la primera vez (bueno, fantasía mía. ¿Y qué?) pidiéndome que no me vaya aún, que quiere quedar conmigo o algo por el estilo, pero no veo ni un alma recorrer el lugar así que después de un suspiro de resignación, comienzo mi camino hacia la salida.

Ya me encontraba cruzando el umbral cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien tomó con fuerza mi brazo haciendo que me volteara.

¿Por qué te marchas tan rápido? ¿Alguien te puso una mala cara o algo por el estilo? – Me preguntó el payaso disfrazado de príncipe (parece como si el chico sufriera de trastorno de personalidad cuando lo pienso de esa manera. ¿No?).

Bueno… La función termino. – Respondí fingiendo que no me alegraba verlo ahí, impidiendo que me marchara. – Y cuando la función se acaba, la gente normalmente se vuelve a su casa, Darien.

Creo que es la primera vez que me llamas Darien, suena bastante bonito en tus labios. – Me señaló con su sonrisa característica, la cual devolví enseguida (¡Dios, como me gusta esa sonrisa!) podría decirle "papacito" si con eso lograba hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

Sin soltar mi brazo me alejó un poco del mar de cuerpos que salían en esos momentos a orillas de la gran carpa.

¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo? – Me preguntó de pronto, pude notar cierta timidez en sus ojos y en su tono cuando me lo consultó.

Estuve tentada a decir que sí, solo para verlo esforzarse un poco más, pero para que mentir, no puedo decir que mi relación con Netflix sea precisamente una cita.

Nada importante por el momento. ¿Tienes algo interesante que ofrecerme en mente? – Pregunté de forma mordaz, creo que les aclaré anteriormente que Dios no me hizo precisamente tímida.

Tengo muchas ideas cruzando por mi cabeza en este momento. – Me respondió el muy astuto, si sus ideas son la mitad de lujuriosas que las mías, creo que esta noche podría ser bastante agitada.

Solo dame unos minutos para darme un baño y cambiarme. – Me indicó mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía al interior del recinto, hacia su hogar.

 _No es necesario que te cambies de ropa ni nada, solo date una ducha y quédate así, tal cual._ – Me gritaba la loca que llevo por dentro. - _¡Contrólate Serena, demuestra un poco de disimulo al menos! –_ Me reprendía mi conciencia al mismo tiempo.

No me tomará más de diez minutos, puedes tomar lo que gustes. – Me señaló mientras se sacaba su camisa y me mostraba ese pecho moreno que me deja como gata en celo.

 _¿Qué puedo tomar lo que guste?_ – La frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras bajaba mi mirada desde sus labios, hacia sus pectorales y luego de regreso a su impresionante paquete (¡Hablo de sus abdominales, no sean mal pensadas!)

El muy desgraciado me hace su show de exhibicionismo a propósito estoy segura, sé muy bien que quedo con cara de idiota cada vez que me muestra su torso desnudo y obviamente él se ha dado cuenta de este hecho, pero payasito… No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, yo también puedo jugar este jueguito.

Era mi momento para equilibrar la balanza y esta vez definitivamente a mi favor, ya bastante descolocada y sin habla he permitido que me dejaras.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano debo reconocer, dejé que mi mirada siguiera de largo su recorrido hacia sus pies y pregunté con un dejo de preocupación en mi voz. – Esa lesión en tu pie, es debido a la caída que sufrimos ayer. ¿Verdad?

El siguió la dirección de mi mirada hasta su tobillo vendado, tomado por sorpresa ante mi pregunta según pude darme cuenta. – Esto… Si, pero no es nada tan terrible, solo una pequeña hinchazón que pasará en unos pocos días, no te preocupes.

¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo pudiste actuar con normalidad con una lesión así de todos modos? – Volví a consultar.

Es normal que durante las practicas te lastimes, así que estoy bastante acostumbrado a trabajar con algunas lesiones, de verdad, no necesitas preocuparte. – Señaló restándole importancia al asunto. – Estoy más preocupado por tu espalda ahora que me has hecho acordarme de ello. ¿Aún te encuentras bien o te ha comenzado a doler en el trascurso del día?

 _¡Esa era precisamente la pregunta que necesitaba!_ – Celebré en mi fuero interno, ahora vendría la pequeña venganza que estaba buscando.

La verdad es que no me ha dolido en todo el día por suerte, pero no sé en qué estado estará el moretón ahora. ¿Te importaría comprobarlo? – Pregunté casi al mismo instante en que me sacaba la camiseta que utilizaba en ese momento, quedando solo en sujetador frente a él. Gracias a Dios me había puesto un corpiño negro satín bastante sexy y no uno de esos deportivos que suelo utilizar cuando no estoy en la oficina.

Su boca dibujó una perfecta "O" mientras su mirada se encontraba congelada en mi parte delantera y pude ver producto de la ajustada malla que utilizaba que "payasito junior" comenzaba a despertar de pronto.

Solo le tomó dos grandes zancadas llegar hasta donde me encontraba, sujetando mis costados con ambas manos, desviando su mirada entre mis pechos y mi boca en un lento ir y venir.

Necesito girarme Darien. – Le indiqué al verme imposibilitada de realizar cualquier movimiento, utilizando su nombre ya que al parecer le gustaba que lo hiciera. - ¿No necesitas ver mi espalda? – Pregunté nuevamente de la forma más inocente que pude pronunciar.

Necesito hacer muchas cosas en este momento. - Me respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca, mojándose los labios. – Y ver tu espalda no es precisamente una de ellas. – Finalizó acercando sus labios a los míos.

 **.**

ஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊஊ

 **.**

 **Chaaaaaan, las que me conocen saben que soy mala por naturaleza, es por eso que el capítulo quedó hasta ahí. Jijiji**

 **Aprovecho avisar que no podré actualizar en unas dos semanitas ya que me voy de viaje fuera del país (Wuiiii), pero llegando me pondré al corriente inmediatamente, así que desde ya agradezco su paciencia n_n**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agregarme a sus favoritos, seguir la historia y simplemente por leer, especialmente:**

 *** Aridenere: Muchas gracias por tu rw y por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Un beso.**

 *** Yssareyes48: Hola! Serena es de armas tomar como pudiste comprobar en esta actualización. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Un abrazo.**

 *** Princesa de diamante: Me alegra que te guste la temática de esta historia, espero que sigamos viéndonos por acá. Un gran abrazo.**

 *** Faby Amy Mizuno: ¿Es lindo nuestro payacito, cierto? Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Un gran besote.**

 *** Taty: Muchas gracias por tu rw, espero que esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado. Un gran abrazo.**

 *** Maryels: Hola vecina! Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Un gran beso desde Santiago.**

 *** Panambi-Hovy: Muchas gracias por tus rw, me alegra haber podido causar algunas sonrisa, esa es la idea. Espero seguir viéndote por estos lados. Un abrazo gigante.**

 *** Ali: El factor hormonal estará bastante presente en la historia jijiji, muchas gracias por tu rw. Un beso.**

 *** Zakura Naeiguino: Muchas gracias por tu rw y por leer, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que esta actualización también haya sido de tu agrado. Un besote.**

 *** Isa: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me gusta crear a un Darien fuera del esquema al cual estamos acostumbradas n_n. Un gran abrazo a la distancia.**

 *** Miko Fleur: Ahora las dejé con más expectativas! Jijiji. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazote.**

 **¡Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
